Smile
by fizzmonkeys
Summary: [One Shot]Even when his mind was plagued with the thoughts that Harry didn't want, Ginny's smile never faded from his memory. [HG]


_For C, whose gorgeous commission art inspired these few words._

**Smile**

Summers at the Burrow were always better than anything Harry could ever remember. Of course, spending his childhood with the Dursleys wasn't anywhere near a comparison. But, even after Voldemort's defeat…even after the year that it took before Harry could find the man that he wanted to be, he never thought anything would compare to the summers here, until now. He'd certainly been proven wrong.

Autumns at the Burrow were now decidedly beyond enjoyable and what made it even better was being here with her…with his Gin.

Seeing as Voldemort had always been the reason for him not being able lead a very normal life, Harry never expected much for his future. Hell, there were times that he wondered if he'd even have one. He had faced the storm with all its rage and fury, and all but given up on a happy life…on any life at all. But in the midst of his darkness, she found him, calling to him with nothing but a whisper, saying "there's nothing to fear."

Until that moment, Harry thought he was lost as he buried himself in the recesses of his mind. But she'd come to him, saving him again and again, just as she always had. Even through the walls he'd built up after the final battle, she never gave up trying, never gave up pushing those walls down one by one, no matter how long it took. Ginny brought him back, showing him that life wasn't given to us to let it waste away. She made him realize that he'd lived through far too much to let each precious moment just pass him by.

Despite others attempts, only her words seemed to find the places in his heart where they had been unable to reach, awakening the emotions in him that he never knew he had. He was so afraid to let it show, to open his heart again and risk having everyone he loved being taken away.

Still, a part of him couldn't help but smile when he thought about what brought him back; it was the scent that was only her, feeling her very presence filling him to the core, knowing that the brushes of skin against skin could only be hers against his.

Harry huffed, shaking all of the thoughts from his mind. There had too many times that he'd let these memories plague him, but he wouldn't do that now. There were far better things to think of than a dead wizard that had been hell bent on killing him from the day he was born.

Though it hadn't been the first time that these thoughts from his past life had surfaced, Ginny was always there, either real or in his mind. Those thoughts and memories of her were one place that Harry didn't mind losing himself.

Time, since that last night, had seemed to just slow down…but now he had no complaints. The lazy summer days had turned into wonderful autumn afternoons when they'd do nothing but hold each other and watch the sky turn from golden orange to a brilliant burning red as the sun set beyond the horizon. Moments like these, she'd always remind him, are what living is for.

Harry had to agree with her, those moments were definitely worth being alive, but his mind argued that there were even better moments that she wasn't even aware he cherished. It was those times that she'd just look him with her bright brown eyes, those that never ceased to shine with hope, and that brilliant smile that filled every feature of her face, intoxicating him…letting him completely drown in her.

There was never a need for her to tell him that she loved him. When he looked at her, he just knew that all he wanted was right there in his arms; this is what they were made for—they were made for each other.

Life meant so much more with Ginny here. Her love had swept him away, dissolving all of the concern and worry that seemed to overwhelm him and reminding him that, in the end, nothing mattered but the two of them being together.

Suddenly, he heard the air fill with her laughter and he cocked his head over his shoulder to look at her as she crossed the backyard. He reveled in the sound of her and thought _I'd rather hear her voice than anything in the world._

She laughed again, waking him from his thoughts. "What is it that you find so amusing?" Harry said, trying to hide the grin that was forming on his lips.

Ginny attempted to suppress her giggles as well, but there was no use. "You, love. I find you very amusing," she answered.

He raised his brow in question as she fell to the grass, kneeling in front of him. "And why's that, _Red_? Why am _I_ so amusing?"

"Because your face crinkles up when your mind gets clouded with thoughts. It's the cutest thing…and I love it to bits," she touched his nose playfully and smiled, lighting up her face.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to come back with a smart remark but instead, decided to just let it pass.

"Do I really do that?" he frowned.

Chuckling lightly, she sighed "yeah, you do." Ginny bent down and gave him a tender kiss before slowly pulling away. She turned her attention back to the house as she heard the gentle sound of music.

"What is it?" Harry asked when she smiled, laughing quietly to herself.

"Mum. She's got the wireless on…sounds like jazz."

She patted him on the knee gingerly, letting him know that she wanted to sit down and he moved his legs apart so that she could lean against him.

He looked in the direction of the house and then back at her as she scooted back towards him. "You can hear that?"

"Yeah…not very well, but a little," she smirked. "Let's have a listen then, shall we?"

Harry nodded "Sure, why not."

Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she gave it a quick wave as the music filled the air around them.

"I knew it…jazz," she said confidently, falling back into his arms and feeling his laugh travel against her entire body…consequently causing her to chortle.

Finally relaxing, they both found themselves gazing at another sunset across the pond.

"So," she breathed "you decided to come here without me this afternoon, aye?"

"No…just had a lot to think about today, that's all. But, I'm glad you're here now," his voice faded to a whisper as he kissed her cheek sweetly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, interlacing his fingers with hers before she turned her head slightly to see his face.

"So serious…" she stated simply. He heard her hum lightly with the music as she looked back at the sky. She had an intent look about her, Harry noticed as they sat there enjoying their time together…until he felt her take in a deep breath.

"Could there be anything more beautiful than this?" she sighed, her body molding and fitting into his.

He gave a low chuckle and stared back at the sky "I can think of something that exceeds this beauty beyond measure." His voice was full of emotion, hiding nothing as he spoke.

"Oh…and what would that be, Mr. Potter?" Ginny smiled to herself, secretly wondering if the answer she had in mind was the same as his.

"I think you know…"

"Hmmm…that I may, but enlighten me." There was that smile again, he didn't even have to see it…he could just feel the warmth of it radiating from her and in his mind, he could picture it. But he preferred the real thing instead of relying on memories—those would be for another time.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin "Well…for starters, your smile—it enchants me. Your eyes, the way you look when something excites you, the way you bite your lip each time you blush…everything about you, Gin. You are beauty incarnate."

She couldn't move for a moment; she'd only expected him to give some cheeky comment and then say "you." But his answer was far more than she could've imagined.

"Oh Harry…" she breathed, shifting in his arms slightly to see him better.

"It's kind of hard to believe sometimes, isn't it?"

Her brow furrowed as she watched his expression change "What's hard to believe?"

"Us…being here together, being happy; sometimes it feels like it's still apart of my dreams…" he whispered, letting his gaze fall. "I'm still amazed every time I look at you. I see you smiling back at me…and it's as if all my dreams have finally come true."

Ginny unlaced one hand from his and held his cheek so that he wouldn't look at anything but her "No. It's not hard to believe…not for me. I always knew that somehow, someway we'd find each other again…and we'd be happier than either of us could ever imagine. Everything that I have in this world, everything in my life…wouldn't be the same without you."

Before he could say anything, her lips crashed upon his. Their souls met with sweet tenderness, filling them with a love that could only be satisfied by the other.

It was several moments before either one of them could bear to let go as Ginny slowly opened eyes and leaned back against him again.

"I'm yours, you know?" he said demurely. "For all eternity, I belong to only you…that is, if you want me."

A proud smile played on her face as she bit the corner of her lip and blushed. "I know…and believe me when I say that there is nothing I want more."

Harry finally released a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. Her love was a gift that he sometimes felt unworthy of but, it was the answer to all of his questions.

He wanted nothing more than to cherish her for the rest of his life—to hold her in his arms where she belonged, her hair falling around him, body pressed against his as her breath found its steady rhythm with his own.

He smiled, knowing that all he desired was wrapped up in her and with one sweet smile, she would forever hold his heart in the palm of her hand.

"You know…I love when you get afternoon revelations," Ginny giggled, snuggling in his arms as a frown fell upon his features.

"How did you--" he started.

"Your face—it's crinkling up again."

Understanding what she meant, he laughed heartily, allowing his smile to linger for more than just a few minutes this time.

"So," she said hesitantly "are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Ginny wondered if his momentary happiness would suddenly fade away, but to her surprise, it didn't.

Harry bowed his head slightly, resting his chin on her shoulder as she turned her face towards his and heard him simply say "you."


End file.
